


山厂 痣

by FALUTA



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FALUTA/pseuds/FALUTA
Summary: AHQ Mountain x EDG clearlove*2017





	山厂 痣

那一天是AHQ到EDG集训的最后一个晚上，明凯自掏腰包想说请这票远道而来的朋友们吃个饭，也就当画下一个良好的地主形像，在附近不远的餐厅里头他真没想到这些家伙喝起酒来完全没在多想，要是让阿布知道他让客人喝的这么醉醺醺的肯定挨骂。尤其是薛兆鸿不愧是酒桶打野始祖，喝起酒来就真的活像酒桶。然后周俊谙这几天可被他给住爆了下路好几轮一边喝一边气着跟他说「你就王八蛋阿，你一直来下路。」陈奕总是笑笑的，他看起来没喝很多，他把头往刘书玮身边靠，像是讨论了什么似的，两人露出了一个像是讨论好计画的样子后击了下掌又干了杯桌上的酒。  
薛兆鸿真不是普通的重，明凯在聚餐后努力的扶着这醉醺醺的家伙一样是打野的朋友关系特别的好一路上薛兆鸿还边跟他说着打野路径听起来几分可行性都没有这家伙已经醉成傻子了，康家维扶着自己家AD一脸无奈的就像是他平日在下路的表情一样。  
陈奕和刘书玮两人走在后头，算是几分装醉的窃窃私语两人本来的聊天话题就挺肮脏的，现在的讨论内容不过就像是刚刚晚餐的小菜罢了。  
明明距离基地不远却走了好久，明凯一边想着还好没带其他小鬼出来吃饭不然他肯定拖不回去，一边想着这些人怪就怪在长那么大只声音居然那么软。

 

喝完酒不受控制的薛兆鸿在明凯把他扶回房间时一把把他跩到了床上，那力道之大完全让他来不及回避或是挣脱，「诶辣个阿我说你也放手阿」对方整个人已经压在他的身上，酒后乱性这种事情他听得多也知道台湾特别开放但是他可没想过他们连男人都不放过  
他们的上路与中路伙伴早知道会有这种事情发生却只想纵容的看笑话。  
崇拜欣赏向往甚至称之为偶像，其实薛兆鸿没外表来的醉，他在演。他就在等着这刻。就如同他在打野的时候在对方的蓝后头不插眼的算着秒数，精准的滑步进去重击掉对方的BUFF一样分秒不差。  
「怎么，想睡了吗？」他像只大狗一样趴在明凯身上，用着还是那软甜的台湾腔在他耳边带着酒气问着这句话  
这家伙醉得可真彻底，把我当什么人了，明凯试图想踹走对方却徒劳无功。  
本来应该在这房的AHQ上单也不见人影，本来应该是要求救的但是对方又一个像是大型犬讨摸的眼神望着他。 「一口就好，我下回让你一条龙。」  
说啥鬼话你本来就逞不到我的龙，明凯本想回嘴但是他直接被对方带着侵略性的吻堵住了嘴方嘴角的那个痣薛兆鸿早就打量很久了，全是酒味他想要说恶心也说不上对方看起来就是个比他熟练的人，他逞强不示弱的吻了回去。 bait成功了阿，那双看似锐利的双眼在吻之下带了点情欲薰染的模样，心想着不管是在这里还是在场上让他落泪肯定都是赏心悦目的。

只要伸出手就能碰触到彼此，用拥抱也好，用拳头也好。

AHQ与EDG之间也就是如此。

要说他下手很重但是动作却很熟练语调也很温柔，声音在这瞬间给了明凯对方是草食打野的错觉。他从钱包里拿出了保险套放到了明凯的嘴边要他帮忙咬开包装，「我手忙着帮我一下。」薛兆鸿撩起了明凯的衣服，以他的标准而言说得上是清瘦单薄的腰身吧，跟他干过的女人有得比呢。在锁骨上与颈子上又亲又啄的有几下没控制力度让明凯疼得差点叫出声，他试着槌开对方但是这根本像是个出肉的打野阿一点用也没。 「听说你叫厂长是因为对面是你养的猪阿，我正好属猪呢」薛兆鸿眯起了双眼笑得有点醉的接过了明凯刚咬开包装的保险套「你要养我吗？」台湾人讲起这种似干话又像情话的语句是不用钱的是吧  
小比崽子不只喝醉酒还讲啥胡话明凯现在又气又不知如何是好，他硬着头皮不能让对方发现自己根本怕得发抖。他越是逞强心脏跳的越快，人在紧张害怕时所产生的恐惧，生理上有时会误判成心动。  
帮男人扩张这种事情眼前这家伙就一副开新帐号的假萌新样根本熟能生巧的，因为没修剪指甲儿套上保险套这动作都是思考过的，这家伙该不会根本没喝醉吧  
「你应该不会是第一次吧？」他一样在明凯的耳边问着  
本来没多想的在这句话上他又装了一副根本比对方熟练的样子，加上年纪的驱使他不能在这种年下的小鬼面前显得弱小。 「你还真属猪我还以为你属狗，咬我咬成这样子。」  
只见他笑眯了眼然后说  
「真没骗你我1995年的阿我，可以当你养的猪吗？」他的语气中带了一点点的撒娇，真可怕这台湾来的小崽子说起话可比自己家的那群更让人深陷  
一些恐惧带着自尊他要是在这先退了他就输了。他并不想承认但是现在一切的节奏都掌握在对方手中，他想主动拉回一点那这就是得冒险的，他伸手往对方的下身探，在触碰到的瞬间他想着要是真发生了他明天会死到没法去送机吧，但是到这地步也来不及了，更何况在这退缩了也不可能改变这件事情会发展下去的事实。他有些引导的让对方好进入他体内，在撑开的瞬间他紧紧地把双手握拳，他想起那种什么灵魂被撕裂之类中二的讲法但是现在他所体感的就是这种事情，他强忍的表情薛兆鸿全看在眼里，先是要将这好好保存并有些心疼地问着「会太痛吗，太痛先别那么深可以慢慢来」  
慢什么！他简直想爆粗口了自己都忍了他还要自己忍更久的意思吗，长痛不如短痛他咬紧的牙努力的吐出句「你也太孬了吧。」  
在这挑衅的语句出口后他不会说出这是他此生最后悔的话但是可以排上排行榜了。  
豪不留情的抽动甚至一手扶起了明凯的腰好让动作可以更流畅的随着他所想要的节奏进行。被比自己年下的小鬼这样对待他不是没想过只是这完全看不出哪点比他年下了，经验跟手法都比自己来的老道，从头到尾上当的全是他的声音，轻敌了这大概也是明凯一生最常犯下的错误。  
从那个还能假装出一副早经历过的模样在不断的撞击与理智的断裂下他暴露出了自己根本没有经验的真实面貌，酒气与他的喘息弥漫了空气，对方突然间的停下了身下的动作，他楞了下抬起头看到对方又一次的被钓到了，这动作自然的卸下了他捂着嘴的防备以及自然上扬的脸他一口被咬住了喉结，他没懂对方要这么做是为何但是啃咬与舔噬顺着喉结一路又往下了到了肩上，「做个纪念阿」  
然后在这句话之后随之而来的又是一段猛烈的冲击，明凯在这混乱的温柔与残暴下已经失去了伪装，从假装熟练的扭动腰来配合对方到身体发自本能地做出这些，最后在他失去意识前他记得对方靠在他的肩上感觉有些温热的水滴不像汗像是泪。但是他不知道是什么理由。

隔天醒来时自己已经安稳的在基地的沙发上睡着还盖着毯子，身上的衣服是换过的还有着自己家烘衣机的味道，一切像是什么都没发生过似的

而AHQ的人员也早收完东西行李全在门口排列好了，应该是要准备道别了吧，他起身的瞬间本来想说是做了个诡异的梦但是身体快散架的疼告诉着他全都是真的。  
在机场，他对着他们挥手笑着说有机会再来集训喔  
而此时他看见薛兆鸿也跟他挥手并且在用手指点在嘴角上微笑着看似装可爱的动作，明凯却对这幕耿耿于怀，他点的那个位置是自己的痣所在的那个位置。


End file.
